


Shackles and Chains

by W0lv35_0f_L16h7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0lv35_0f_L16h7/pseuds/W0lv35_0f_L16h7
Summary: ***Mild Spoilers for RTTE Season 6***  Based off of both RTTE Season 6 Trailers.  WHile trying to protect her homeland, Astrid is caught and captured by the Hunters.  But what Krogan has in store for her is different from what you'd imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

She tried to get out of there as fast as she could to defend Berk.

But she saw them coming at her into the Great Hall.

Three of them. Astrid jumped behind the chair behind her, and kicked it violently at one of the Hunters coming at her.

But it wasn’t enough. She and one of them began fighting, violently, both striking blows, and only one of them hitting their target. The other came behind her and grabbed her waist, pinning her to him. The other hunter approached her, nose bloodied and eye bruised, and said in a chilling tone, “Not so confi’ent now, a’e ya?” she just stared him down and kicked him violently in his most vulnerable area, causing him to bend over. “Oops… Hope you didn’t want kids,” She smarted off. _Geez, Astrid. Hiccup is really rubbing off on you, isn’t he?_

He stood up even before he gathered his bearings, knees slightly bent. He violently grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. “You won’t be so darin’ as to kick a man by the time Krogan’s done wich you.” She stared at him again, eyes glaring daggers, and kicked, hitting the same target, then threw her head back, dazing the man behind her, causing him to release his hold.

She ran out of the great hall, heading to the armory to get some sort of weapon. She got an axe, that felt weird to her, but what can you do in less than 3 minutes? She ran out of the armory, to fight against hunters on the ground. But she made the biggest mistake any warrior can make in the midst of battle:

She turned her back on an enemy that wasn’t one hundred percent dead.

He grabbed her leg, and pulled, causing her to lose balance and fall. Two other hunters picked up the (literally) fallen shieldmaiden by the arms, and began dragging her away.

She struggled as hard as she possibly could, but they only tightened their grasp and yanked her back. They dragged her over in the direction of the docks, trying to contain her. From above, she saw Krogan atop a titan wing Singetail. She yelled at him, now filled with adrenaline, “You’ll never take Berk!” and began struggling violently again. He shouted back to her. “From the looks of things, we already have.”

Anger overwhelmed her and she struggled again, but the hunters holding her captive only tightened their hold and kept dragging her along as if they would a kitten. She didn’t stop struggling until they got to the docks. Then she realized what was happening.

She was losing.

She…was a prisoner.

They were taking her to get information to kill Hiccup and most likely Stoick and everyone else.

“No, no, no, no!” she cried out in desperation. And in one final attempt to find hope, she called out.

“Hiccup!” 

* * *

 

Hiccup was in the air fighting against the fliers, along with Heather and Dagur, the twins, Stoick, Gobber, and most of the A-Team. Everyone else was on the ground, fighting the invading hunters on the ground. For him, everything was a blur, but clear. Everything happened quickly, but clearly. Vividly. And he hated that.

After blowing through a couple dozen fliers, he and Krogan were face to face. “Let’s finish this.” He growled.

Krogan smiled at his opponent. She looked at something in the corner of his eye and said, “Until next time, Hiccup Haddock,” Then he flew off in the opposite direction, all his fliers and the hunters retreating after him.

Hiccup was relieved, and confused at the same time. Krogan was not one to give up that easily. Then he heard a voice. “Hiccup!” He looked down to see Astrid in between two hunters who were trying to get her into a ship, Viggo’s ship, desperately struggling to escape. They got on the ship, literally dragging her with them, and then one of the hunters gave a violent blow to her head. She immediately fell limp in their arms.

“Astrid!”

Stoick and Snotlout came to join Hiccup while they watched Viggo came out from the shadows of the cargo hold below deck, staking menacingly toward the young woman and her captors. Viggo grabbed her by her waist and took her from the hunters. He held her firmly against his body facing outwards. Her head rested on Viggo’s shoulder, knocked out from the blow to the head the hunters gave her.

Hiccup was not happy at this point in time.

Oh, he knew that she was limp, not purposefully doing this, but it was Viggo.

He touched her.

He touched Astrid.

He touched _his_ Astrid.

Viggo grabbed a knife from his belt and pressed it against Astrid’s throat.

“No!” Hiccup screamed.  
“Those who fight and run away live to fight another day, Hiccup.” Viggo said in his smart way. “I suggest you take this advice or else _she_ will never see another day,” he smirked.

Toothless almost lunged forward, and when he made that sudden movement, Viggo pressed the knife harder into Astrid’s neck.

“No, Toothless,” Hiccup said gently, placing a hand on his dragon’s head.

He looked up at Viggo and Astrid, glaring daggers at Viggo. “You won’t get away with this, Viggo,” he said to himself. He began to fly in the other direction.

“Oh, and Hiccup,” Viggo continued. Hiccup stopped his flying. “If any of my men see any dragon, rider or no, following us, she will die.” He paused but said nothing before he and his father and cousin began flying towards the Great Hall where everyone gathered.

“Hiccup! What are we going to do?” Snotlout was also worried for Astrid’s life.

“We will wait.”

“What?!”

“I have a plan.”

Stoick came over and placed a firm hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Why don’t’ ya fill us in?”


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid woke up on the floor, dazed and ears ringing, to the gentle rocking of a boat.  She immediately bolted to a sitting position, trying to figure out where on Midgard she was. 

Almost as if on cue, Krogan walked down into the cargo hold, two hunters on his heels holding up torches. 

“Well, nice of you to join us.”

“Where am I?” she growled.

“You’re on a ship, en route to a very special destination.”

“You won’t get away with this, Krogan.”  She jolted up and lunged at the cage door, attempting to…Well, she didn’t even know why she was doing that.  Just to get something out of her system.  But she was held back.  She was chained to the wall behind her, so when the chains met the end of the line, they jerked her back onto the floor.

Krogan smirked and chucked.  “Pitiful.”

She got back on her knees again, and snarled.  “You will regret this.  I promise you that.”

He chuckled again. “I find that very unlikely.”

She also smirked and chuckled.  “If I were you, I wouldn’t try my luck.”

Krogan only eyed her for a few more seconds and then spoke again.  “I hope you like your accommodations, because you will be here for a while,” and he left with that, the two hunters following.

“I’m counting on it,” Astrid said to herself after he was gone.

* * *

“So, you’re saying that Astrid is going to tell us where she is, and _then_ we go after her?”

“Yes.  That’s how it works.”

“How is she going to escape if she’s caught by the hunters?”

“She’s got her own plan, Tuff.  Everything’s all orchestrated… Okay, never mind.”

“Enough!”  Hiccup rarely ever raised his voice.

“We will wait for Astrid to contact us, then we will get to her location, and we will figure out the rest when we get there.”

“You mean—“

“I mean, that we don’t know where she is right now, or the position of the hunters at her location, and when we get there, we will wait and watch the daily schedule of the hunters, for up to three or four days.  Astrid can take care of herself for that long.”

“And when we do attack, we won’t be too nice.  Nobody touches one of our own and gets away with it,” Heather said firmly, placing her fist on the table.

Hiccup smiled at his ‘sister’.  He turned to the rest of the group that was listening in. “Sound like a plan?”

“Yes!” everyone agreed in union.  And they all dispersed into the village.

Dagur, Heather, and Soick however, stayed behind with Hiccup. 

“I have to be honest with you, son, it doesn’t sound too fancy.”

“I agree, brother, it’s not like your normal plans, all the parts work together perfectly…It’s all pretty cliché when you think about it," Dagur interjected.

“That’s the thing.  Viggo and Krogan are expecting this big orchestrated plan, so when we do go, and it is this simple, they won’t expect it.  And the fact that Astrid contacts us, telling us where she is, whether it’s on a ship or on an island, it probably be some sort of base of operation.  So we are killing 2 birds with one stone.”

Stoick listened intently to his son, and when he was finished explaining the plan, he slapped hiccup hard on the shoulder.  “I knew there was something behind this.  Well done, Hiccup.” Then he walked off.

Dagur patted his brother on the back.  “That’s what I thought too.  I knew that there was some sort of backstory behind that plan.  Well done, Brother.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said tiredly after a sigh.  He ran a hand through his hair.  “I just hope it works.”

* * *

 

Astrid woke up to the sound of a door slamming, heavy footsteps, and keys jangling.  She sat up to see a dragon hunter unlocking the cage door where she was kept prisoner. 

“Rise and shine, princess,” a deep voice arose from the shadows.  The door opened, and Krogan came in behind the hunter, and another one appeared from the shadows.  They brought her hands together and put handcuffs on her, and then released the chains that connected to the boat. 

“What do you want with me?” she asked darkly.

“I think you know what I want—“

“I know you don’t want information, you are planning for Hiccup to give it to you, after you use me for bait.  Just telling you now, he won’t give you what you want.”  The hunters forced her to stand up and led her out of the pen.

“Oh,” Krogan said lowly, looking her in the eye, “I think he will.”

She glared daggers at him, and clenched her teeth.  The Hunters then dragged her up onto the deck.

Astrid didn’t bother struggling.  She would go with the plan and the gang would handle it from there. 

They made it onto the deck, Astrid squinting at the sight.  She hadn’t seen sunlight for… 5 days?  She didn’t know. She slept most of the time anyway. 

Strangely enough, she adjusted to the brightness within a few seconds as she walked onto an island.  She was escorted through a maze of contraptions and scaffoldings before she got to her “final” destination.  She was escorted into a dark room illuminated with candles and a lantern.  _Viggo’s office._  

“Wait here,” one of the escorts instructed.  She was seated, and once she was sure they left, she began scrambling for a piece of paper and a piece of charcoal.  She drew a rough sketch of the map of the archipelago that hung in the office, and marked her location which was obvious on the map.  She hid the piece of paper in a little pouch she always carried with her just before Viggo and Krogan walked into the office.

“Well, look who it is,” a voice behind her said.

“I’m not playing your little game, Viggo.”

“Oh, there is no ‘little game’ to play, Astrid.”

“Then why did you bring me here?”

“I think you know why.”

She rolled her eyes and stared back at him, expression blank.

But he was aggravated. 

Good.

“Alright, Astrid,” Viggo stood up and walked over to her and circled her chair.  “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.  Your choice.”

“Hmm…” She pretended to sound interested.  “What are the terms for each?”

“You tell me what I want to know, and I let you go free.  With a handsome reward.” 

Astrid cocked her head as if she were thinking, face showing the same thing.

“And the hard way?”

This time, Krogan spoke.  “You will be my slave, and never leave or see your friends ever again.”  As he said that, he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up to his face.  She struggled to be released from his hold, but it didn’t make a difference.

“Krogan!”

He stared into her eyes for a second more, and then dropped her into her chair. 

Viggo was in his chair once more, fingers intertwined on top of his desk.  “So what’ll it be?” he asked gently.

She glared into his eyes, trying to see what the twist was if she were to choose the easy way.  After a few moments, she answered.

“I could never betray my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH!!!! CLIFFHANGER WARNING!!!!! ANd, i also cannot type anymore, my fingers are seriously blistered, i have been typing all day! And y cat is just staring at me....On the keyboard looking at me like, "Y U SOOOO Addicted 2 compuuter, Infurriur Hooman! Luv me wif 2 hands! No 1!" So, i am trying to get her off. Slowly and carefully..........  
> Anyways, the updates will be faster until chapter 3. I completely forgot abot this one!more on my FanFiction.net profile, where you can also find this story!  
> ~WA3


End file.
